Generations
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: I can't explain on in this summary..It's my take on the Buffy remake they are planning..Please read chapter one to get where this one will be going...I will tell you this...At the end which isn't up yet you will have a cool pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Generations_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: As you heard there's going to be a new Buffy so I'm going to make my own version of the new Buffy…This is what you should know. This story takes place sixteen years later in Trumbull..**_

_**Now pay attention: **_

_**Buffy in this one she is sixteen years old and let's say looks like Heather Morris from Glee…**_

_**Now the Buffy from the series who was played by Sarah Michelle Gellar comes through a different reality for a short time to be Buffy's watcher for a pivotal reason. Buffy will go by the name Anne. **_

_**Her mother who is the real Buffy let's say looks like Kristy Swanson and her name in the fiction is Elizabeth Summers. She's like forty. **_

_**Now if this fiction seems utterly confusing, the whole point of this is to show how that despite the great cast pick of Heather Morris has Buffy that the other idea of the new Buffy is NONSENSE! **_

_The whole drill team was standing over a man in a leather jacket and is face was one of a vampire. _

_As they part down the middle, Buffy walked to him.. There would sliver stakes in each of his arms then he looked up to see Buffy kneel down then said, "Now who's on the floor…." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Generations_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_**Two weeks Ago….**_

_It was drill team and Buffy once again was watching these girls get it all wrong again. Lady Gaga was a classic for a reason and Buffy was trying to shout instructions from them to stay to the beat. She got her blackberry and she was texting her mother that she will be home at nine O'clock because there was Glee practice. Her cousin Tara rehearsal was running late and her mother told her to make sure she's careful. Buffy put it down and the routine was getting scary. So she told them to stop. _

"_Guys we have to get this down all right. The Glee…" Buffy said and one woman responded, "You mean the geek." "No I mean the guess who I will be naming the person who pulled a Wyonia Ryder at Shoe Haven." Everything ad-lib and someone giggled in the background. "Look I don't understand what the Glee club wants us in there because they have finished first all the time." Drill member said and Buffy never like being in the Glee club for the moment she was in there. Dancing always made sense to her and Buffy responded, They wants us and if we get to go to New York. I know I want to go to Times Square and meet Beyonce." Buffy said and everyone laughed so got back to doing the routine. Buffy realized that with this squad they joke with her but fall in line all the time without question. _

_As everyone broke off, Buffy text Tara to that she was coming and Buffy got her things put it over her shoulder. She walked in to the Glee club then got her cousin. "Aunt Elizabeth should get my mothers to stop hovering over me." Tara said and Buffy responded, "You know what? Moms is supposed to do that because if anything happened to you then they turned into born-again Christians who tells everyone that kissing a girl is wrong." "I hate those people." Tara said and Buffy made her laugh. "Buffy, I heard you would dating David Angel, what happened?" Tara asked and Buffy was very quiet. "He just disappeared. I mean he was like one of those Adam Lambert guys, I mean we shared blood with him mostly mine. I know it's freaky but that's how much I wanted him." Buffy said and Tara paused. "I'm sorry." Tara said and Buffy looked ahead to see three men around her car checking it out. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Generations_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_Tara my phone is in my back pocket." Buffy slipped Tara the phone in her hand and they walked very carefully. "Guys I know it's a cool car but I really have to get home." Buffy said and then the guy walked out into the light she look like his face was messed up. She remembered her dreams and the instinct kicked in without thinking. Now Tara!" Buffy said and Tara stayed behind to dial. _

_Buffy threw the bag and punch the guy he landed on the floor. She then kicked the other guy away from Tara then pick up the bag to the oncoming guy threw it at him then kept punching him. One of the guys would coming after Tara. A familiar woman grabbed that vamp by the throat. "Could you please not kill my best friend's daughter?" the woman asked before fighting with that vampire. Buffy didn't know what was going on she was kicking ass and then saw the other woman. The woman threw her a stake, Buffy didn't know what to do and stabbed the guy in the chest then he exploded. The woman did the same thing and the other vampire tried to run up on Buffy but she got that one too. _

_The woman walked up to Buffy and Tara was on the ground. Buffy checked on her cousin then pulled her up. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked and stood up to see this woman who saved them. "Who Are You? What was that? Why am I like Lara Croft? Why do you look like my mother?" Buffy asked those questions. _

"_Let me go backwards…I look like your mother because I am your mother just sixteen years ago, Your not like Lara Croft because guns don't kill those things. What would those? Those would vampires. I guess I answered question number one. I'm Buffy but you could called me Anne so your not confused." Anne said. _

_So they got in the jeep and everyone seemed silent. "You know…..This is really weird." Tara said and everyone nodded there heads. "I mean this is really weird." Tara said again and Buffy agreed. "I'm trying to figure out why is that I'm driving a car with a woman who claims to be my mother and I just fought three vampires then became Xena Warrior Princess." Buffy said and Anne responded, "Your nothing like Xena" "What am I?" Buffy yelled and Anne responded, "In every generation there's a chosen one, she alone…Actually your not alone…" Anne said and so they arrived at the house. _

"_What am I supposed to like ask you to come in and meet….you?" Buffy asked and Anne responded, "No…..I mean yes….I mean I wondered what I looked like now." Buffy shows a picture and Anne takes it to realize she's still a knockout. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Generations_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

"_Those would vampires, I mean the real thing not the sparkly kind.." Buffy said and Anne responded, "No. Not the type that sparkles." "I never knew I could do that." Buffy said and Anne shook her head because she knew what her soon to be daughter meant by that. "Was my mother always a red-head?" Tara asked…_

_Buffy and Tara walked into the house and Buffy's mother walked from the bedroom _

"_Why are you guys late?" Buffy's mom asked and Buffy just flat out said, "I killed two vampires tonight." _

_Buffy's mom paused and then looked at her daughter. "You did what?" Buffy then listen to how her mother asked that and it was one of those I believe things. Buffy told the story of how it happened. Buffy's mom looked at her and said, "This is a first. A Summers girl that didn't lie after she killed a vampire."_

_Buffy then paused for a second and realize if her mother came from the past to meet her then…_

"_Where is the younger…Where is the other me?" Buffy's mom asked and Buffy told that Aunt Willow said that they can't be in the same room together because mom will blah to past Buffy who's named Anne about what to look out for in the future. "Tara, can you call your mom.." Buffy's mom was about to asked. "Right here." Aunt Willow popped in and said, "Finally I get to used my powers in front of Buffy." _

"_Hi mom." Tara said and Buffy saw how relaxed everyone is. _

"_Wait! Okay this is a little overwhelming! To review these three weird looking guys that look like Frankenstein and Justin Bibrer had sex almost kills me and Tara. My mom from 16 years ago helps me to kill them I have the ability to kill there ass like freaking La Femme Nikta. My mom is out there and in the car but she can't come in because my mom here will blah about something in the past that might screw up me being born. My aunt I think is a witch and my cousin knew about it." Buffy blurted and everyone shook there head. _


End file.
